Fallout 4: The Young Survivor
by johnnylee619
Summary: As the entire Corvo family hides inside Vault 111, Adam, the eldest son of the family, finds himself forzen in time. Events transpire, and he emerges into the wasteland 200 years in the future. Now, finding the means to survive, he must protect his baby brother, Shaun, from dark forces as well as the Wasteland's threat. Fallout 4 AU story. Read inside for full summary. Rated T-M.
**AN: This is a test drive. It's something to get off my chest after playing _Fallout 4_ , and it feels right to so, as this unique story that I'm about to tell all of you fans out there is a deviation from the original main quest line. In fact, this alternate universe is caused by one being's existence that will change pretty much of every single quests within the _Fallout 4_ world. This is all depended on quests I've already completed, but most importantly the main quest line. If you guys think there are quests that I should be aware of that are important outside of the main quest line, please notify me in PM. I would be highly against notifying me through review, as it may contain spoilers. **

**Anyway, enjoy this deviation. And yes, this deviation is based on my OC character. Bare with me as OC (Own Character) genre aren't the most welcome in fanfiction (they're like _Synth_ ; feared and misunderstood), but I need him solely on the purpose of creating a unique story that opens up a possible ending that I did not take a liking in the original Fallout 4 endings. So, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Summary: As nuclear bombs had finally been launched by all powerful nations against each other, resulting in their own - and civilization's - annihilation, those who hold strong luck with them managed to be selected into hiding in Vault-Tec's one-hundred and twenty-two Vault Shelters. Like few Vaults that would soon be recorded in history, Vault 111 was in a present of great destiny awaiting for a certain family. Nate Corvo, the father, Nora Corvo, the mother, Shaun Corvo, the youngest son...and _Adam Corvo, the eldest son_. Safe within the vault, the family soon find themselves part of a Vault-Tec experiment like many other. Events transpired, and Adam emerges _almost_ _200 years later_ , lost in the world of the wasteland, now known as the Commonwealth, and on the quest to protect his younger brother, as both are hunted down by unknown force that would soon drive them apart. In this era, no matter what story an individual carries, it is always about survival, because this struggle is the core of the wasteland's never ending war...and war never changes. **

* * *

**Fallout 4: The Young Survivor**

 **by johnnylee619**

 **Act 1: The Sons**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Started: The Lost of Innocent**_

* * *

 _Holotapes Message #1 (October 31, 2268)_

 _Please wake up:_

 _Is...is this thing on? Okay. Mom, dad - it's me, Adam. I'm sorry I made you guys worried after seeing me and Shaun not with you. It's...it's a long story. But I want you guys to know we're find! We're safe. A lot of things had happened, but eventually we arrived at a small town and the people there were kind to take care of us. I like them. And you're not gonna believe this, but all four of us are nearly over 200 hundred years old! That's so cool! I told a robot who reminded me of Codworth a lot about my story, and he said we've been asleep for that long. I know it's true, because he's a robot, they don't lie. Anyway, wake up soon...? I like the people here and I was thinking about staying - it's the most safe place me and Shaun could ever have - but I missed you guys. If it takes too long, then I'll have to find you guys myself, which is why I'm making this message, in case the two of you managed to find this place and that I'm not here. Please, please wake up. Safe place or not...this whole world feels like a nightmare. I'm really scared._

 _End recording_

* * *

October 23, 2077

"We- We need to get to the Vault! NOW!" Nate Corvo shouts as the nuclear siren was sounded right after the anchor man from the news announced the launched of China's nuclear missile heading towards Boston.

"I've got Shaun. Let's go!" says Nora Corvo, her baby boy looking at her curiously to what is happening.

"Dad, is it another practice drill? The siren went on!" Adam Corvo, the eldest son, rushes out of his room ignorant to the actuality of their situation.

"No, son, it's finally real, just hold on to me and keep calm!" Nate picks up his son and ran out the door behind his wife.

"Wait, dad, my comic books!"

Nate rolls his eyes, "It's in your toolbox under the bed, right?"

"Yeah!"

Nate wastes no time running into his son's room and picking up the toolbox, then come running back to pick up his son and out of the house following behind his wife.

"Nate, hurry up!" Nora shouts, trying to calm Shaun as he begins crying.

"Just getting Adam's comic books. We're gonna be in the vault for a lonnnnnng time; wouldn't want him to get bored."

The Corvo family ran along with numerous others of their community to the Vault at the top of the hill. At the front gate, the Vault-Tec Rep just got rejected from entrance as he was not on the list. There was an argument, but the power-armored military officers were threatening enough for him to back off. Nate brings his family up front, saying their name and the guard confirms their registration. Adam, still carried by his father, looks at the people behind them, begging to be let in.

"Dad...what's going to happen to everyone? Why aren't they coming with us?" Adam asks frighteningly.

"They'll be fine. Remember what you were taught at school; if the mushroom cloud is smaller than your thumb-"

"-then it won't hit us," Adam finishes.

"That's right, just like that Vault-Tec boy from the poster. As long as that happens, they'll all be just fine. We're just lucky enough to get more safety."

Once they reached to the elevator-entrance of the Vault, Nate lets Adam down, and the Corvo family waits for the inevitable, "Almost there. We're gonna be okay. I love you. Both of you." the father assures, holding his son's and wife's hand.

"We love you, too" says the mother.

*BOOM*

Bright flash of light ignites in the distance south from them. The mushroom clouds looms over all to see, and as to where the family is standing now, it was definitely bigger than their thumb if they tried to measure the safe-zone distance.

"Oh my god!" Nora screams.

"DAAAAD!" Adam cries.

Nate quickly pulls his frightened family, huddling together kneeling them all down, "HOLD ON!" Nate yells. As the elevator descents, the shockwave and smoke nearly cuts everyone heads off, but fortunately, they were lowered in a nick of time.

* * *

"Adam, will you hold Shaun, sweetheart?" says Nora.

"Sure," Adam reaches his hand and tucks his baby brother above his arms. The baby calms down after the blast, and was now giggling, trying to touch his older brother's face. Adam smile at the adorableness of the baby:

 **Opt 1: Doing alright?: "Feeling better now, little brother?"**

 **Opt 2: Oh boy...: "Alright, you better not poop now, I don't think we'll have a lot of diapers from now on."**

 **Opt 3: Hang in there: "Don't worried Shaun, you're big brother is here to protect you..."**

 **Opt 4: Sarcasim: "Well someone is happy after seeing the world get destroyed."**

After putting on the vault-suit, the family are led to a room filled with pods. No idea what it does, they were then ordered by the scientist - the Overseer, no doubt - to step inside. Shaun is still tasked with holding onto his baby brother, and was placed next to his father's pod, "What's going to happen to us?" the eldest son says.

"Don't worried, son, these people are here to help us, I'm sure it's nothing bad to worry about. This place is build to protect is, after all," Nate assures.

When all the pods close shut, the waried Adam begins to feel cold air around him. Suddenly, his breathing became unbalance, as if some unknown forces is making it harder to breath. Shaun is stuggling, but couldn't make a sound out of his cold throat. As the two begin to feel sleepy, Adam reaches out his hand and rests on the window, where his mother lies in a different pod in front of him.

He tries to call her, but no voice left his frozen lips, and before he knows it, everything went white.

* * *

Alarm rings around him as Adam and Shaun regains conscious. When the door opens, he groans in exhaustion, feeling frightenly cold and almost as if he had been in a long deep sleep that lasted only a fractor of a minute. His hearing wasn't working well, only hearing muffling, but as arms gently pulls the siblings out of the frozen pod, his entire senses begin to work again at full prime.

"Alright we got the kids, let's go," says one of the man in a hazmat suit.

 **Opt 1: Huh?: "Wha-What's going on?"**

 **Opt 2: Bad feeling: "Ugh...I have a bad feeling about this."**

 **Opt 3: Thanks: "Thanks for that, it's felt so weird in there!"**

 **Opt 4: Sarcasim: "Great, and here I was about to enjoy that weird nap in there."**

Another of the hazmated people replies, though this time a woman:

 **Result for opt 1: "It's alright, you're safe with us, we're taking you and you're brother somewhere better than this... _place_."**

 **Result for opt 2: "Actually, you'll be grateful that we took you both out, we're taking you both somewhere _much_ better than this place."**

 **Result for opt 3: "Of course, you poor thing! This is an uncivilize place for you and your brother here, we're gonna take you both somewhere much better and safer!"**

 **Result for opt 4: "Well, where we're taking you two, you're gonna enjoy there much more than here, now come on."**

However, Adam realizes they forgot two people, "Wait a minute, my parents, we can't just leave them!"

"They'll be fine, I don't like this place, but it's still safe for them, we'll come back eventually. For now, only you two are coming, alright?" the male says.

Adam wasn't stupid, his instinct was telling him that something was off with how they talked to him, and how they plan to bring him and Shaun and eventually his parents along. It was the type of intuitive skill his father had taught him years ago when he was still in the army. Nothing make sense when they could've just release them _right now_ :

 **Opt 1: Questioning: "Why can't you just release them now? What's really going on in here? I won't go anywhere without them!"**

 **Opt 2: Not an idiot: "I'm not stupid, you know. You guys are hiding something, and I doubt it's anything good for me and my brother if you're separating us and our parents."**

 **Opt 3: Not right: "This isn't right. Please, can't you just release them?**

 **Opt 4: Sacasim: _*Fake innocent voice*_ "I'm sorry, my parents taught me not to follow or listen to strangers. Seriously, let them out."**

Adam was then intrrupted by a shaved-headed man, who wore a short dark chocolate leather jacket, roll in sleeves, with a white buttoned shirt underneath, and a pair of gloves. His legging wore a greenish cargo pants with tucked-in boots. However, what made him so distinguish from the other two adults was his _left bionic arm_. Adam could still see some skin underneath, but the limb was covered in majority by metal plates all the way up to his shoulder. He didn't realized that there was a third person in here, so he jumped and back away a few steps, recognizing the _revolver_ he was holding on his right hand, "Heh heh, I like this kid. Pretty smart. Listen boy, if you have the brain in your head, you and your brother are going to go with these assholes over there, or else something bad is going to happen to either of you, and I know you can't handle that, can you?" Adam gasp in fright and takes more step back from the man.

"Kellogg!" the woman hisses.

"What? It's obvious he knows he's in trouble, so let's skip the explanation and get him back to the Institute quick. It's a simple job and I don't like it when it becomes complicated for no good reason." Kellogg, was his name, then grabs the boy's right arm. The sudden jerk wakes Shaun up and the baby starts crying. Kellogg was shaken by the sudden cries, and Adam took that chance to run off to open his father's pod. His father was in the army before, he can handle them!

As the alarm goes off, a hand then pulls Adam away. It was the male in the hazmat suit, while the female quickly grabs the baby and relocks the switch, shutting the father pod's door again, "No! Let go of him! Give him back!" he shouts. The man in the hazmat suit is still struggling to get a hold of him, but the boy wouldn't let it be. During his struggle, Adam could see behind the windows of both his parents' pod that all this time they were awake to see the conflict transpired between them. They keep hitting the window trying to do something to open the door, "Mom! Dad! Help! Someone help! HEEEEEELP-!"

A sudden bang to his head immediately stop his crying. The two people in the suit stares up in horror as Kellogg had used his gun's handle to slam it across the boy's head, putting him out cold. However, for a 10 years old's head, one could guess that the damage would be much worse regarding on the amount of force Kellogg puts on his attack.

To answer that question, Adam's head begins to bleed. The man in the hazmat suit covers the injury, "You barbaric! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Kellogg only looks displeasure, "Like I said, don't like it when simple job doesn't stay 'simple'."

The woman quickly reboots the pod's cryo-system, while trying to sooth the crying Shaun, "Just get the teleporter ready and get him immediately to the medic!"

As the trio left the facilitated room with the kids, the last image both of the locked-up parents will be haunted by for a long time was their two sons taken away by the strangers; with the baby boy crying, and the eldest screaming for help that never came.

* * *

 **Completed: The Lost of Innocent (XP +500 [500/1000 XP])**

 **Started: Welcome Home**

 **AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this AU! Please review and tell me what you think (especially my writing). How was the dialogue choices, pretty neat, right? and other than that, see you all on the next chapter!**


End file.
